Мистер Очевидность
by MrParanoik
Summary: Missing scene к какой-то серии 4 сезона


Никогда в жизни Дину не было так хреново, как сейчас. Тоска беспросветная, мутная рвалась наружу отчаянным стоном и, казалось, отдавалась ноющей болью даже не в сердце, а где-то в глубине души. Ни разу Дину не приходила в голову мысль, что их с Сэмом братские чувства могут оказаться такими нестабильными.

— Если ты сейчас уйдешь, можешь больше не возвращаться, – выплевывает старший Винчестер в лицо брату жестокиеслова. — Слышишь? Не возвращайся.

Но в глазах Сэма только презрение, ярость и еще что-то, в чем Дин не хочет сам себе признаться и всячески избегает этого слова даже в мыслях — ненависть. И щеку так сильно жжет от удара, будто ее опалило огнем («Адское пламя», - мрачно усмехается охотник), а грохот двери о косяк — еще одна рана в сердце. В том самом сердце, которое было по-настоящему открыто только для одного человека в этом чертовом мире. И этот человек только что ушел, бросив родного брата задыхаться от обиды и отчаяния в грязном номере дешевого мотеля.

У Дина внутри будто что-то сломалось. Уверенность в брате, даже в самом себе, не говоря уже о других, как-то резко пошла на убыль. Кому верить? За что бороться? И есть ли вообще еще у него шанс и силы на борьбу?

Дин медленно, превозмогая боль, встает с пола, усыпанного осколками разбитого зеркала. В них, в этих маленьких частичках, будто скрывается что-то зловещее, напоминающее о только что произошедшем событии. И Дин несколько секунд в растерянности смотрит на эти осколки, залитые его кровью.

Каждое движение отдается адской болью, Дин осторожно бредет в ванную. Холодная вода течет по лицу и как будто немного утешает боль, освежает мысли. Подняв голову, Дин, без особого удивления__видит в зеркале отражение Кастиэля.

— Как всегда, вовремя, — Винчестер находит в себе силы усмехнуться и даже слегка качнуть головой.

— Тебе плохо, — констатирует ангел, и от этих простых слов Дин почему-то начинает злиться.

— Мистер Очевидность, — бросает он, поворачивается к Кастиэлю, и в ярости сплевывает кровь прямо на пол.

— Что произошло? Ты поссорился с Сэмом?

Дин раздраженно смотрит на ангела. Он прикидывается, что ничего не знает, или правда не в курсе? Кастиэль терпеливо ждет ответа, и когда молчание Винчестера затягивается, в его ярко-голубых глазах мелькает тень досады, сочувствия и… обиды?

— Дин, что произошло? — повторяет он свой вопрос, и его лицо приобретает совсем уж несчастное выражение. Дину даже на мгновение становится его жаль.

— Сэм променял меня на эту долбанную **демоншу**, — отвечает Дин__и вдруг чувствует, как глаза начинает неприятно щипать, а в горле словно образовывается комок. Он хочет отвернуться от ангела, чтобы тот не увидел его состояния. Резкое движение отдается острой болью во всем теле, в глазах темнеет, и Дин на секунду теряет ориентацию в пространстве. Но почти сразу же чувствует, как Кастиэль подхватывает его, не позволяя упасть, помогает лечь на кровать и при этом шепчет что-то утешающее. Тепло его рук кажется таким непривычным, странным, чужим и… в то же время очень родным. И Дин вдруг понимает, что рад присутствию ангела и тому, что он поддерживает его в трудную минуту, согревает своим теплом.

— Не уходи, — просит он Кастиэля, — меня бесит твоя манера исчезать в самый неподходящий момент.

— А я думал, тебя бесит моя манера появляться в самый неподходящий момент, — отвечает ангел, и по его голосу Дин понимает, что он улыбается. Впервые за все время их знакомства. Или дружбы?

— И это тоже, — соглашается Дин.

— Надо залечить твои раны.

Через секунду на теле не остается ни одной царапины, но Дин все еще слаб — физически и душевно. Из-под опущенных ресниц он наблюдает, как Кастиэль еще водит над ним рукой и шепчет какие-то заклинания. Винчестер старается не думать об уходе брата и всеми силами направляет мысли на ангела.

«Интересно, он хоть когда-нибудь снимает это дурацкое пальто? — задает себе вопрос Дин и с оттенком горечи думает, что, в общем-то, ему это не очень интересно. — Чудо в перьях — это как раз про него».

— Кас, — обращается он к ангелу, когда тот заканчивает свои заклинания, – скажи, ты хоть раз снимал это пальто? Я имею в виду, когда ты ангел, а не человек. То есть, ты — это ты, а не Джимми. Ты понимаешь? — Дин чувствует, что путается в определениях, кто есть кто, и растерянно смотрит на ангела в надежде, что тот как-нибудь разберется в логике охотника.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Кастиэль, опускает глаза на свою одежду и начинает разглядывать серо-бежевое нечто с таким интересом, будто впервые по-настоящему заметил, что на нем надето.

Дин невольно улыбнулся:

— Ты на воробья похож, Кас. Такой же растрепанный, наивный и пернатый. Кстати, почему ты никогда не показывал мне свои крылья? Или у вас, ангелов, это запрещено?

Кастиэль отрывается от разглядывания пальто, думает секунду и отвечает:

— Не запрещено. Просто зачем это нужно? Ты же видишь меня и так.

— Хочу убедиться, что ты действительно ангел. Тени на стене — это, конечно, очень мило, но немного не то, - усмехается Винчестер, но Кастиэль продолжает смотреть на него серьезно и даже с укором.

— Дин, простым людям не дано видеть ангелов, не говоря уже об их крыльях. Тени на стене — это достаточно, поверь. Я не должен был даже этого тебе показывать, но показал — для ангелов это акт выражения доверия к оберегаемому им человеку. Почти никто так не делает, я — один из немногих, кто пошел на это.

Кастиэль замолкает и смотрит на Дина. Охотник чувствует себя немного неловко под этим пристальным взглядом ярко-синих глаз и размышляет о том, что только что сказал ангел.

— Спасибо, Кас, — наконец говорит он.

— За что?

— За то, что ты есть и что ты рядом. Ну, и, конечно, за все то, что ты для меня делаешь. Знаешь, нафиг твои крылья, держи их при себе и никому никогда не показывай. Но раз в жизни — в моей жизни — сделай одолжение. Сними пальто и пиджак, Джимми. Если уж не суждено увидеть твои крылья, то, может, хотя бы увижу тебя в образе обычного человека?

Дин улыбается и смотрит, как Кастиэль послушно принимается стягивать с себя одежду. Осторожно садится на кровати и ослабляет галстук на шее ангела, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Вот так это пернатое чудо больше всего похоже на естественное существо, которое хочется любить и оберегать. Как Сэма. Но Сэм сделал свой выбор. Может, вскоре Дин и захочет найти брата и вправить ему мозги, но сейчас для него имеет значение только Кастиэль, такой близкий и родной, его, Дина, личный ангел-хранитель.


End file.
